


Art for Queen of Peace by Gwinny

by yanyandf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyandf/pseuds/yanyandf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Gwinny's Story: The Hooper and Holmes families have long been enemies and hope an arranged marriage between their children will put an end to the feud. Victorian AU. Descriptions of violence.<br/>Read her story here http://archiveofourown.org/works/5641258/chapters/12991558</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Queen of Peace by Gwinny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwinny/gifts).




End file.
